


Scars

by OhGoshOhJeez



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Takes place immediately after entry 65, Top Surgery Scars, trans!jay merrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGoshOhJeez/pseuds/OhGoshOhJeez
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Scars

Jay flicked on the hotel room light, and stumbled a little, as he helped a very injured, very tired Tim inside.

When they made it over to the bed, Tim collapsed, his dark, wet hair messy against the bedsheets. Sheets which were now probably stained with mud and lake water. 

“Okay, big guy.” Jay said, strained, a little out of breath. Tim huffed and covered his dark ringed eyes with his arm.

“Don't call me big guy, you’re taller than me.”

“Whatever.” Jay said, and started unlacing Tim’s boots.

“What are ya doin’?”

“Don’t wanna fuck up the bed anymore than we already have.”

It was strangely personal, tender, like something a boyfriend would do after a long day of work. Tim sighed through his nose and let Jay take off his shoes.

“Sit up.”

Tim made a ‘hrmph’ noise and stayed where he was, only moving after hearing an annoyed sigh from Jay.

“Alright, alright.” He winced at the pain in his side, placing a hand against his abdomen. 

“You took quite the tumble, huh?”

“Shut up. Everything hurts.” Tim gritted his teeth, when he took a deep breath there was a sick rattling noise. They both shared a concerned look.

“That doesn’t sound good...”

“Yeah, not great, right?” Tim chuckled, then coughed, then fucking winced again as the fucking pain started and _shit_ that hurt a lot.

“Okay.” Jay breathed, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Arms up.”

“Whuh?”

“We gotta uh.... I need to see the damage.”

“It’s...it’s not that bad. I can probably just-“

Jay crossed his arms. Tim found that he didn’t have the energy to argue, instead raised his arms with a sheepish expression.

Jay gripped the bottom of the shirt and hiked it up, and tim shivered a little as his fingers brushed the skin of his belly on the way up.

The damp shirt was tossed to the ground, and when Jay turned back he gasped.

“What?” 

“Uh. Nothing, you’re just... Oh man.” 

Tim felt his face heat up. 

“Well. Keep it in your pants, man.”

“No, Jesus, Tim, I meant that you’re...” He gestured to Tim’s torso and Tim glanced down. Ah.

He was bruised to high heavens, purple and red all over his ribs, and the expanse of his chest was covered in grazes and scratches.

“Shit.” Tim said.

“Your arms, too.” Jay reached out and took Tim’s wrist, turning his arm, showing all the angry red marks from where he was dragged across concrete and the forest floor. Jay’s finger grazed a cut and tim hissed, pulling his arm back.

“Sorry!” 

“S’fine.” 

“I’m gonna uh...We should clean these.”

“Is that really necessary?” Tim grumbled, still studying the stinging marks across his skin.

“You want it to get infected?” 

“I’m sure I’ll live.” Tim coughed, then groaned in pain.

“I gotta check if your ribs are broken first...Probably.” 

“I feel like I’d know if my ribs were-“ He coughed again, doubling over a little, wheezing. 

“You were saying?”

“Sh- ut-“ Another cough, “Shut up. The pain isn’t too bad.”

“A broken rib can uh...Can sometimes feel like a pulled muscle. It’s better to check, I really really don’t want you to die in your sleep because I didn’t take you to a hospital.”

“I don’t _need_ a hospital.”

“Well. Let’s check then. If it isn’t broken I swear I’ll drop it.”

Tim sighed, frustrated. He just wanted to sleep for the rest of his life.

“Fine, just please make it quick.”

Jay nodded, and motioned for tim to sit up straighter. It took a bit of effort, stretching his back was painful.

“Okay. Uh. This might feel weird.”

“Just do it man, I don’t have any dignity left at this point.”

Jay placed a hand under Tim’s ribs, splaying his fingers out wide, pressing down a little. Tim sucked in a breath.

“Ah- cold hands.”

“Take a deep breath in.”

Tim did so, and Jay pressed his fingers down a little harder.

“You feel any sharp pains?”

“No, but it fucking sucks.”

“Okay. Uh, I’m gonna see if it’s dislocated so...”

Jay traced his thumb over Tim’s bottom rib, feeling for any bumps, for protruding bone. He repeated this a few more times with the others until he was satisfied. 

“Can you turn for me? I need to see your back.”

“Where did you learn to do this shit anyway?” Tim asked, turning for Jay to inspect him.

“Watch a lot of medical shows.”

Tim scoffed.

“Nah, I uh...There was a class in highschool. Yknow, job training and stuff. Learned how to do CPR too, in case you need that.”

“Yeah, we’ll see. I think I have about five heart attacks every day.” 

“Me too.” Jay laughed, and Tim felt his breath against his neck. 

Jay traced his collarbones with both hands.

“That hurt?”

“Not really.”

“Okay, cool, you haven’t dislocated anything. This shit is gonna hurt for a while though. Breathe in again?”

Tim took a shaky breath. Jay’s hands were warming up from Tim’s feverish skin. Tim sighed when Jay stopped, and found himself missing the touch. 

“I don’t hear the wheezing anymore. You probably just fucked up your throat.”

“I had about seven coughing fits at Rosswood today so.” And screamed his throat raw. Tim shifted, uncomfortable at the memory. Jay headed for the bathroom.

“Getting something to clean those cuts with.”

“Take your time.” Tim rubbed at his neck, massaging the muscle. God. He needed a bath. 

Jay returned with a damp washcloth, and sat down on the bed next to him. He pressed it against Tim’s chest and tim grabbed his wrist, caught off guard.

“Hey-“

Tim took the cloth from him, a little harder than necessary.

“I think I got it.” He said. Jay stared at him, gulped, then nodded. 

Tim started with his arms, mopping up the still bleeding scratches and scrapes, cleaning away grit and mud. When he pressed the cloth against his bruised abdomen he had to stop.

“Fucking...Ugh.”

“....Do you... Do you want me to-“

Tim shoved the cloth back into Jay’s hand without a word, too embarrassed. This day was shaping up to be one of the worst in his life, and now he had to sit still while a man practically bathed him. 

Jay was gentle, stopping when Tim would make a noise of discomfort.

They were sitting so close, and Jay’s eyes were on Tim’s bare chest and stomach. It felt too intimate. 

At one point, Jay placed a hand on Tim’s side to maneuver him, and god. That was a lot.

“Shit. I think you got scratched or something.” Jay said, wiping at what looked like a long, pink slash on Tim’s side.

“What? Oh.” Tim laughed a little when he saw what Jay was talking about. “Nah, that’s a scar, I uh...Fell out of a window...When I was a kid.”

“Oh.” 

“Yeah, I was stupid.”

“What were you trying to do?” Jay asked, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Escape.” 

Jay paused, Tim could feel it. Shit. Too much.

“From the...?”

“Hospital. Yeah. I uh- ha, I wrapped my hand in a blanket and punched the window out. Landed on my side, glass nicked me. God...I immediately went back for help. They stitched me up and put me back in a room. Never tried it again.”

“Damn...” 

“I still feel embarrassed about it sometimes...This little shithead kid..Wandering back into the hospital screaming for help, all bloody, glass in my hair. They must’ve thought I was an idiot.”

“I don’t think you’re an idiot for it.”

“No?” 

“No. I think you’re pretty brave, actually...”

Tim laughed, a little taken aback. Jay smiled with him. That look on his face...

“Uh.. What about you?”

“What?”

“Do you have any scars?”

Jay took a breath in.

“A few. Don’t have any fun stories like that, though.”

“Your definition of ‘fun’ is fucked up.” Tim smiled, “C’mon, I showed you mine.”

“Technically _I_ found it, you never showed it to me.”

“Still.”

There was a moment of silence between them. Jay’s hand was still on his side. Oh. 

Jay pulled away and laughed, a little awkwardly.

“Promise you won’t laugh?”

“...I might laugh a little. Depends on what the story is.”

“It’s not as exciting as yours.” Jay said, then gripped the bottom of his t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head, his hat falling off in the process.

For a second Tim wondered what it was that Jay wanted him to see, then as the shirt was hiked up further, he noticed two clean scars just underneath Jay’s pecs, each one running under his armpits. 

“Oh.”

“Yeah...”

Jay’s chest was pale, smooth. Tim could see his ribs and felt a protective need to get him to eat more, which was quickly snubbed away when Jay asked,

“...Wanna touch em?”

Tim’s eyes flickered from Jay’s face to his scars, back to his face. Yeah. He did. 

He reached out and ran his thumb along one of the scars, noticing how Jay’s breath hitched at the touch. After a moment he did the same with the other, admiring them.

“Wow... Had no idea that you were-“

“Trans?”

“-This pretty.”

“What?!” Jay barked a little, “Shut up, dude, you don’t mean that.”

Tim said nothing, only rubbed circles into Jay’s skin, eyebrows furrowed.

“...Do you?”

Tim answered Jay’s question with a kiss. 

It was soft, and Jay’s eyes grew wide in surprise, but he didn’t pull away. Tim’s hand went up to the back of Jay’s neck. 

The contact seemingly snapped both of them out of it, and Tim pulled away, a flush settling across his cheeks.

“I- uh...Sorry, I’m sorry. I didn’t know what I was-“

Jay pulled Tim in, hands at either side of his face, for a deeper, longer kiss that took Tim’s breath away. 

When tim brought his hands up and pressed them against Jay’s sides, Jay made the cutest little humming noise and Tim, god, he really wanted this man in his lap. Wanted to keep kissing him until the sun came up and his bruises faded, until the lake water dried in his hair. 

“Wow.” Tim said, against Jay’s lips. He huffed a laugh, a little deliriously.

“I’m dreaming, right?” Jay mumbled.

“If you are...Pretty nice dream, huh?”

“Shut up. Kiss me again.”

Tim happily obliged. 

  
  



End file.
